Forum:Template proposes
Should we create a maintenance template for quoteless articles, similar to the one for imageless? Would it make sence at all as almost all articles not tagged as stubs or to be expanded have quotes and the lack of quotes can be a reason for tagging an article with the cleanup template? What do you think? El Chupacabra 09:53, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good. Any ideas for the temp's image/dialogue? How about Jack's "What say you?!" or "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out."? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 10:32, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::"He's mute, sir" sounds good. The fitting image would be a screenshot from CBP in which Cotton opens his mouth (just after the line is spoken). Sadly, we haven't such a screenshot here. Can anyone upload it? El Chupacabra 13:35, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::Done: - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:04, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Looks good. Well done! El Chupacabra 10:09, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Any other proposes for new templates? El Chupacabra 10:09, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Tons! Here are some that I've come up with: ::::Suppose a page is set to be deleted: "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death". True, we already have a deletion template, but it could be better! ::::Suppose a page must be moved: "So...do we have a heading?" ::::Suppose a page is orphaned: "Doomed to sail on trackless seas" ::::Suppose a category is underpopulated: "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate" ::::Suppose a page suffers extensive fan-done damage: "Please, stay here and try not to do anything stupid" ::::And suppose a user page is gone: "Him at peace now" --ScungiliGuy 04:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The deletion template is already good, the text of your propose fitts better to userpages of users blocked for vandalism. Orphaned pages appears automaticly at , so we don't need a template for them. The other proposes are good. El Chupacabra 08:16, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :These are awesome, the punishment is death one would be much better for banned users than the current one.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 12:27, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Many thanks for the complements! But what is the current "banned users" template?--ScungiliGuy 02:44, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Banned: "The King and his men stole Banned from their bed, and bound them in their bones.", Blocked: "Locked away in a chest, and hidden from the world." But actually, we don't need them. Usernames and IP adresses of blocked users appears automaticly in , and the only reason for blocking (at least until now) is vandalism, I'll nominate them for deletion, if nobody disagrees. But we can use this quote in a "warning template" we can put on userpages (or talk pages) of users which have already commited vandalism but are not banned, as a warning meaning "If you don't stop doing this, you'll be banned". El Chupacabra 06:27, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I think we need a template for merger proposes, but I have no idea for a good quote. El Chupacabra 06:27, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::"Where does it make berth? Where does it make berth?! Have you not heard the stories?"-ScungiliGuy 01:13, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Pefect, you are a real asset to this wiki mate.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 08:15, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That means a lot!--ScungiliGuy 15:38, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I've an idea for Pirate Lords who are removed from their position: " "My story. It's the exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my comission, and my life." This Pirate Lord has been voted out of the Brethern Court". This would have a picture of Norrington rom "DMC". And for ex-lords who are re-accepted: " "I prefer to see it as a promise of redemption." This user has been reaccepted as a Pirate Lord." Any thoughts? - Captain J. Sparrow :::::Thats very good.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 16:42, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :A few more ideas I'm throwing out: *"Goodbye, Mrs. Turner." or "Goodbye of admin.." Use an image of Barbossa from "AWE" (If we ever have a Admin. resign, we could put this on his/her user page.) *" "The Flying Dutchman must have a captain!" So must this wiki. This is the new administrator." Use an image of "Bootstrap" Bill. (used for a new adminastratior) *" "We're really bad eggs." So is this featured article." (Depeding on all it said, it could either be used as a warning it no longer fits the criteria as a featured article, or on a article that is no longer a featured article.) *" "When you marroned me on that god-forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" This article has been reaccepted as a Featured Article" Image of Captain Jack Sparrow, preferbly when he quoted that line. :These are just ideas. If there used, they'll probably be slightly different than here. Any feedback? - Captain J. Sparrow ::Again, very good, but I think we need a new one for Pirate Lords as the image and quote is from Cutler Beckett which doesnt really make sense.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 09:36, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::How about this for an article with contradicting sources: "Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say—" :::"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!"--ScungiliGuy 02:24, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Not bad, ScungiliGuy. Although it doesn't quite make sense, you obveously are thinking. As for a Pirate Lord template...maybe something like this; For the quote, "The Pirate Lords from the four corners of the Earth must stand together." And have either this image, (code: "Image:Pirate Lords AWEos.jpg" feaures six of the Nine), or that one (code: "Image Piecesofeight.jpg" features some of the pieces of eight in Ragetti's dish.) :I also had an idea for a template Pirate Lords who resign could put on their user page. "of user passed his/her piece of eight on to his/her sucessor." Use the image of Jack Sparrow's piece of eight. Well? - Captain J. Sparrow ::It would be better if we would use the pic of Feng's/Elizabeth's piece, as it was the only on which was passed in the movies. El Chupacabra 17:52, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I like the Piece of Eight idea. But here's one, perhaps it's been done: Suppose an article has improper language for this Wiki, we could use the quote "Those were awfully big words there, we're not but humble pirates. Or Wiki users. The language of this article is not in the tone of a Wiki" or something like that.--ScungiliGuy 04:03, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I like the first idea, but does the "Cleanup" template cover that? On the other hand, being more specific is helpful for rewriting. What does the admin. say about the template ideas we have come up with? Think any of them should be used? Captain J. Sparrow :We really need a Template for the beginning and the end of a non-canon part in an article, similar to the and templates. El Chupacabra 10:45, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :How about we adapt the curent "non-canon" template? - Captain J. Sparrow :Idea for spoiler content: "We've hit a reef" (for spoilers up ahead). "As you were, Gents." (Spoilers done). Well? - Captain J. Sparrow :What about an organizations template listing all pirate crews, the navies, the EITC ans other organizations? El Chupacabra 08:57, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: "What can any of us do?" This user has no wish to become an administrator, as he feels that he is not the right person for the job. If you have any suggestions, comments or messages for this user just post them on their talk page. ::::...or *this*. "Those were awfully big words there, we're not but humble pirates." Means ye must change the language here to more fitting language. I won't be havin' that kind of talk on my ship. :::::::Oh wow, these two are great! But you need to upload the picture for the language one... BlackPearl14 03:18, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And also for Template:Ambig. El Chupacabra 11:29, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I think we should change the template so that the one who is doing thise edits can add his name, so that the text should say "This article is undergoing a major edit by (name)". and the new is to be improved in a similar way, it should also show with which article this one should be merged. El Chupacabra 11:09, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Do we still need the Spoiler warnings for AWE? It was already released months ago and is aviable on DVD and BD, I think the warning is superflueous. However, for the future we need to specify how long the spoiler template should stay on a page. El Chupacabra 12:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::We can re-use the current "uncategorised" template ("Lookie here boys, a lost byrd!") as a template for new users, and we should create a template for blocked pages. What about "Pirates, ye be warned!" and the image of the three hanged rotten skeletons? El Chupacabra 14:47, 17 December 2007 (UTC)